Kickers Back
by Sesshodemon
Summary: Sequel to Kickers Baby Boy. Starts right after KBB ended where Kicker and Miesha saw each other for the first time in fifteen years and mother and son finally get to meet each other and how do the autobots feel about seeing Kicker again.


**Kickers Back**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Summary: Sequel to Kickers Baby Boy. Starts right after KBB ended where Kicker and Miesha saw each other for the first time in fifteen years and mother and son finally get to meet each other and how do the autobots feel about seeing Kicker again.

"Meisha." Was all Kicker could do as he stared at the woman that he gave his heart to fifteen years ago.

"Kicker. Is that really you Kicker?" Meisha was so happy to see Kicker again and she just wanted him to tell her it was really him.

"It's me Meisha." The next thing anyone knew Kicker was flat on his butt and Meisha was clinging to him for dear life as if letting go would mean that he would disappear. Kicker was also holding Meisha this way.

"I've missed you so much. So, so much. Kicker I lover you then and I love you now. Kicker I love you so much.

"I love you to Meisha." Kicker then surprised everyone by leaning in and kissing Meisha right on the lips.

"Um dad I really don't need to see that." Everyone then turned and looked at Kira who looked a little confused. "Can someone please explain to me what going on? Uncle Megatron who are they." When the bots heard the Kicker look a like say this they nearly fell over from shock

"UNCLE MEGATRON!" Was yelled by every autobot while the cons just smiled.

"Kira that's your mother."

"My mother." Kira whispered this so quietly that you would have to strain your ears in order to hear it. "But I thought she was dead."

"We all did and apparently the autobots thought you were dead just as we thought she was dead." By this time Kicker and Meisha had picked themselves of the ground.

"How come I saw Ironhide carrying you and you looked like you were dead?"

"I had passed out because I had just given birth to a baby without any help and high blood pressure from stress didn't help either. He's our son?"

"That's right." When Meisha heard this she walked over to the boy that resembled Kicker.

"Hello their Kira my name is Meisha and I'm your mother."

"It's good to finally meet you mom." When Kira said this he seemed to be uncomfortable, which was understandable seeing as how this was the first time he saw his mother.

"Well Kicker you heard what happened to Meisha how about you tell us what happened to you two." Everyone turned and looked at Ironhide as he said this. He looked like he was a mixture of angry and happy. "Is Megatron really telling the truth when he says that you two elected to stay with the decepticons the ones who nearly killed us so many times before. The other bots knew that Ironhide was happy to see Kicker but he wanted answers just like everyone else.

"Yes Kicker please tell us what happened." Having Optimus say this to him again brought a smile to Kickers face.

"Well during the eight months before you attacked the decepticon base I would either train, sleep, eat, or tell them about my visions and when I sensed energon. It wasn't really that different from when I was traveling with you guys. The only real difference was that I had fewer freedoms and hardly talked with the other cons and the only one I ever really had a long conversation with was Megatron. After that attack on the base and I found Kira we all sort of grew closer and after about a year Megatron gave up on taking over and we all sort of became friends. When Kira turned three and we saw that he could sense energon too Megatron offered to let us go back to Earth and be with you guys again. You could imagine my surprise when he said that I was free. But I chose to stay and help them find a new home where they could live in piece. I staid for two main reason, one I thought Meisha was dead and had no reason to go back to Earth and because Kira was close to all the cons if you didn't notice before when he called Megatron uncle. He actually calls all the cons uncle."

"That is quite strange."

"What's so weird about it I mean Megatron finally turned over a new leaf you should be happy?"

"I know it's just I never thought Megatron could do so well with children that they start calling him uncle." When Optimus said this everyone including Megatron laughed. "Why don't you all join us on Earth?"

"I'm going back to Earth to be with Meisha and Kira will be coming with me so why don't we all go. What do you think Megatron?"

"I like the idea but the people of Earth are afraid of us and I don't think they'll be able to except us especially since we've had Kicker for fifteen years."

"They'll be fine with you if I tell them your ok. 90 of the human population knows about my powers so they know my judgment is normally accurate."

"Then I guess we'll go."

"Ok team we're going to head back to Earth with the decepticons and we're bringing Kicker and Kira home." When they heard Optimus's announcement the bot cheered and then Optimus turned to Ironhide. "Looks like you have your partner back Ironhide."

"Yeah just as long as he doesn't kick me anymore." And with that everyone started laughing.

When they were about half way to Earth Optimus decided to call Alexis. 'Hello Optimus.'

"Hello to you to Alexis. Can you prepare two landing pads for when we get back? It should only take us about an hour or two before we reach the warp gate."

'Sure thing Optimus but can I ask why your coming back so early and why should I prepare two landing pads?'

"Lets just say it's a surprise for everyone and boy will it surprise you."

'Ah come on just tell me.'

"Sorry Alexis no can do. See you soon." When they exited the warp gate they saw to landing pads ready and waiting and they also saw some shocked workers who didn't think Optimus would leave with one ship and come back with two.

When Optimus exited his ship a very annoyed looking Alexis greeted him. "Ok Optimus who's ship is that, where's Meisha, and what's this big surprise?"

"Ok in order the ship belongs to the decepticons, Meisha's on board getting reacquainted with someone, and you'll see in a minute."

"The decepticons. What's going on?" Just as she finished saying this a scream was heard coming from the ship. "What was that?"

"Looks like someone found them getting 'reacquainted'."

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW"

"And from the sounds of it, it was Starscream."

When the ship door opened Starscream ran out and hid behind Optimus. After Starscream all the other cons came out laughing closely followed by an angry looking Meisha and as much as this surprised them nothing could prepare them for the last two people who exited the ship. The second to last person was the spitting image of Kicker only with spikier hair and purple eyes. The last person was a man who looked no older then 25 but looks can be deceiving for everyone saw that that man was Kicker now 31.

"Optimus is that..?"

"Yes Alexis it's Kicker."

"Who's the other boy? And why does he look just like Kicker?"

"That boy is Kicker and Meisha's son. The one we all thought died during that search and rescue mission fifteen years ago. Apparently Meisha was right; Kicker found him and took care of him. But there was something that Meisha was wrong about. He didn't protect him from the cons because he didn't have to. After Kicker found Kira they all became close friends and Megatron gave up trying to be a dictator and would you believe it if I told you they decided to stay with the decepticons based upon their own free will because they thought Meisha was dead."

"That's amazing." Alexis then looked at the cons to see that Starscream was being lectured by Meisha and all the cons plus Kicker and Kira were rolling on the ground laughing.

"Go ahead Kicker laugh it up we could have another baby on the way you know."

"What but we've only done it once since we…." This was cut of by Kira then Miesha.

"Ew bad mental images. Are you trying to scar me for life?"

"Remember it only took one time to have Kira."

"Ok you got me there but you already know I'm ready to be a dad. I mean just look at how good I took care of Kira. I did everything a dad's supposed to do and more. And I knew who all his friends were so he couldn't get in trouble and I did keep him away from girls who might try to seduce him."

"Hmm your right you have been a good dad for a son but what if it's a girl?"

"I'll play with her, make sure I know all of her friends are, I'll know where she is at all times, and I'll keep little boys away from her."

"Good because I'm getting tested in a week and we just may have another little boy or a little girl."

"I'm glad and this time our baby will have both parents growing up."

"So that's what you meant by reacquainted." Said a now blushing Alexis.

"Yep."

"Having Kicker back will be interesting."

"Ha ha that's for sure."

Six years later everyone is happy and living in piece. The cons are living on Earth helping the bots, Kira has started a family of his own and has a beautiful wife named Lacus an unbelievingly beautiful girl with long pink hair and gentle brown eyes and a son named Athrun a handsome young boy with blue hair and eyes, and Kicker and Meisha are happily married with identical twin girls named Cagalli a beautiful girl who's a tomboy with blonde hair and golden eyes and Miri who is not as pretty as her sister but still quite beautiful with her short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Everyone has all but forgotten the war that took place a little more then 20 years ago and everyone has forgotten the pain of losing Kicker to the enemy for Kicker is now home with his friend and family and doesn't plan on leaving any time soon. But what about his daughters who's adventure has just begun.

_**THE END**_

**(What do you think of that? Kicker sort of had an emotional reunion and got a little welcome home gift from Meisha. Sorry if that sounded perverted. I left it open because I plan on making a sequel only this sequel isn't about Kicker it's about his two daughters Cagalli and Miri. If your wondering where I got the names from I got them from a show called Gundam Seed. I've done a few stories for it and got a positive response from those who read them so read them if you want. The names Kira, Lacus, and Athrun also came from Gundam Seed they're all important characters. The story behind the show Gundam Seed is that after an unfortunate accident a simple problem with prejudice between the naturals and the coordinators erupted into a war. Two friends were named Kira and Athrun who are both coordinators are separated by this war only to meet up again fighting on opposite sides of the war and are forced to fight each other and while fighting each other they keep a strong bond and remain friends. Then after a certain incident where the Earth Alliance attack the Aube, a third neutral nation, after Kira and the Archangel crew go awol and join the Aube because the Earth Alliance used them as bait and nearly killed them the two meet face to face with nothing standing between them for the first time in over a year. Athrun and Kira leave behind their lives from before and join the Aube and try to stop the war once and for all. Oh sorry if I over explained I just really like that show tee he. Well please review and give me some ideas. See you net time. Oh and my next story will probably be a Gundam Seed one so before you read that one, if you want to, see if you like the show. Again please review.)**

**P.S. Thank you Cobaltstar, CommandoDude, Raveen92, Spirit Prime, FK306 animelover, KristalShaga, HikaruOfArrow, ****FanFictionist****Sapphire Wolf Master****acosta perez jose ramiro****ghostanimal****Ice's Shadow****Grumbles****Egyptian Ghost Kitty****Epona Harper****Phantom-Princess93**** and, ****Word Life 316**** for all the reviews you've given me for my other stories.**


End file.
